


Stay

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [78]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Stay, for me.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stay

Close. Too damn close.

The thought kept running through Charlie’s head as he sat by Sami’s side. The smells of the hospital kept threatening to bring back older, unpleasant memories, but his focus remained on the rise and fall of Sami’s chest.

“Come on, ye bastard,” Charlie said softly. He reached out and squeezed Sami’s hand, “Stay with me, I need you.”

Sami squeezed back, “Not going anywhere,” he rasped.

Tears welled up in relief, “There you are.” He rose, “I should get the doctor.”

“Charlie?”

“Yes?”

** “Stay, for me?” **

“Aye,” he took  Sami’s hand again, “I can do that.”


End file.
